


Let me (feel) free

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki has green eyes, Loki/Thor if you wish, Teen because there's like the smallest sexual reference but like it's just implied?, as usual, lots of speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: If Thor visited Loki when he was first imprisoned.





	Let me (feel) free

Resisting would have been easy if it was at all possible, but Loki couldn't do anything in those chains. They blocked all magic from escaping from his fingers whilst still being annoyingly tight. The whole thing was a bit tight if he was honest. The hands gripping his arms, the space allowing his feet to move, and the gag that dug into his gums while simultaneously making his jaw ache more than... well that had always been a pleasant ache.

He held his head higher as they entered the prison - he may have been caught for his 'crimes' but he was still better than everyone else stuck in a cell - and higher still when he saw Thor leaning against his cell-to-be out the corner of his eye. 

Loki purposefully avoided any eve contact while the guards freed him of his restraints and left his box. He slowly walked around it, getting a feel for actually how small it was and scrunched his nose up at the pathetic excuse for a bed. He was a God. He deserved silk sheets and the finest feathers in multiple pillows, not a common singular sheet with smaller one folded at the top that he was supposed to rest his head. 

"Be thankful you have one." Thor's deep voice came from behind him. Loki has felt his brother watching him the whole time and was wondering when he would speak up.

"Have what, Brother?" Loki's cool and collected voice only just reached Thor as he slightly tilted his head towards him.

"A bed, a room, a life." Loki smiled at the answer.

"What use would be killing me? You'd only upset mother." 

"She'd understand." Loki's blood boiled and he turned on his feet.

"What?" He paused for a second to asses Thor's face before deciding, "You don't believe that." Thor smiled back innocently.

"Of course not, but I knew I'd get your attention." That did not calm Loki down. How dare he make such mockery of his mother? Loki saw blood. Thor's. Whoever's. It didn't matter. He could see it on the walls and the floors, soaking every last piece of furniture.

"My, that's rather gruesome." Loki snapped back to face Thor again. Apparently, it wasn't Just Loki who could see the blood. He scowled and removed his magic.

"What is it you want, Thor? I'd rather be alone." Loki decided it wasn't worth the fight.

"Time to think what went wrong?" Thor teased. Loki turned to sit on the floor opposite, facing him.

"Not, quite." Loki leaned his head back against the wall. The cold passed through him.

"Enlighten me," Thor persisted.

"Wondering how you ditched a life of worth to hang out with the most pathetic do-gooders in the universe."

"So you agree that what you did was wrong?" Loki could hear the grin in Thor's voice.

"It wasn't wrong. It was brilliant. You should have seen it - it would have been beautiful."

"Maybe you need a therapist?" Thor mused out loud.

"A what?" Loki grimaced at the Midguardian word.

"A therapist. they help you with your problems. Shield brother Tony has one."

"I don't need a therapist, brother. But you might if you continue to talk to me." Loki closed his eyes. The cold wall was rather soothing.

"Your threats mean nothing when you're enclosed in a cell." Loki hummed in response. There was a pause. "Did you truly believe in it all, Loki?" Thor sounded genuinely concerned and Loki hated that he cared.

"Brother, what colour are my eyes?" He kept them closed. He hoped Thor cared enough to know.

"Emerald green. The deepest you would know. Nothing could compare. If there was a jewel of the same colour, it would be the most expensive treasure a person could buy. Well before you accepted the nature of Laufyson and let them go hard blue." Thor didn't even hesitate. 

Loki had to take a minute to control himself. It was stupid for him to assume Thor wouldn't know but to have them described so beautifully was overwhelming.

"I assure you brother, my eyes were not blue because I chose to be Laufyson." Loki finally opened them and looked straight at Thor who frowned.

"Then why were they blue?"

"Goodnight, brother. I hope you sleep well." He closed them again.

"Loki!" Thor growled.

"Guards, I wish to be left in peace."

"Your majesty..."

"I am Thor Odinson. You shall not remove me." Loki's eyes snapped open at the raised voice.

"And I am Loki Friggason and I don't _ want _ your company."

"Loki." Thor looked like a kicked puppy. 

"Leave."

Thor turned and left.

Loki wished he had stayed.


End file.
